Home and Family
by Psycho Goddess
Summary: An original take on the OFC, set bookverse, not a 10th walker. A woman with a home and family is entrusted to escort ‘Master Underhill’ and company out of the Breelands.


** Title: ** Home and Family

** Summary:** An original take on the OFC, set bookverse, not a 10th walker. A woman with a home and family is entrusted to escort 'Master Underhill' and company out of the Breelands.

** Pairings:** Alluded Aragorn/Arwen, Ellen/Gorlim, Briar/Holden

** Rating:** PG 13

** Category: ** Action/Adventure/Drama

** Archives/Links:** Just ask, I always say yes, even if it is for MSTing purposes. Especially if it's for MSTs in this case.

** Author's Notes:** Something has always bothered me about the lack of female leads in LotR, but the absurd amount of Mary Sues has always prevented me from doing anything. Finally, it hits me. Why don't I take a little visited area, place a female that doesn't fit the Mary Sue description into it and see what happens? It has taken time to get things right, but it's finally readable. I had to prove that a GOOD female character could be used.

In regards to names- The Breelands are often traveled, and would therefore be diverse in terms of available names. The surnames are often botanical, hence the keeping of Appledore. Ellen, Ruby and Grace are rather Shire-like names, while Alick has the feel of a more advanced society, brought by travelers.

Takes place the morning after the attack at the Prancing Pony, **_roughly_** follows bookverse. 

** Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with Middle Earth, but Briar and her family are mine. I'm not making a profit, though I wish I was.

** Cast of Characters:**

_ Briar Appledore (nee Butterbu_r_)_—At 37, she is little like the young girl that appears in 'A Warrior's Choice'. The daughter of Ellen and Gorlim (whose tale will appear in full in the forthcoming 'Through the Eyes of the Dunedian'), she has exchanged her playful pranks for a happy marriage and three wonderful children. Having devoted much of her adult life to healing, she has quite a reputation. On several occasions, she has had the teaching of the elves of Imladris. It has been several years since she has seen the Elven refuge, and looks forward to a return.

_ Gorlim_—Briar's father, Gorlim was a Ranger before forsaking this lifestyle for the love of Ellen Butterbur. He was killed after returning to duty.

_ Ellen Butterbur—_Briar's mother, and older sister of Barliman Butterbur.

_ Holden Appledore—_Briar's husband, a rather dull fellow who does not share his wife's sense of adventure, but abides by her wishes nether less.

_ Alick Appledore_ – Briar's oldest, he is 15 years old

_ Grace Appledore_—At 13, she is a lot like her mother

_ Ruby Appledore_— Always trying to be a lady, this 11 year old charms anyone

Canon Characters:

  


Frodo

Sam

Merry 

Pippin

Aragorn

Barliman Butterbur

Arwen 

Gandalf

Elrond

Elladan

Elrohir

  


~+++++++\*/~+~\*/+++++++~

Frodo Baggins shifted uncomfortably as his eyes searched the gathered crowd for a dangerous face. Last night's events had shaken him, as they had shaken everyone. Except Strider, who seemed to take it all in without a stir of emotion.

The village has turned out to see the small company off, and in his fear, Frodo suspected that they were all spies. The seemingly friendly faces were seen to hold dark designs of human nature, the smiles sinister gloats.

He was startled out of his gloomy thoughts by an approaching rider. It was a woman, and one well dressed for a journey. With a fluent motion, she dismounted and gave the smallest hint of a curtsy. Casting a critical eye over her person, Frodo felt the smallest twinge of surprise. Had she been a hobbit, she would have fit well with the Shirefolk. Her weathered face seemed to fall into a natural grin, and her manner was easy. She was plain, and the years had begun to show, but there was a hint of what may have once been. Had the word occurred to him, Frodo would have described her as magisterial. But it did not, and he was left with the vague and unidentified feeling that this woman had some authoritative existence.

She was much like her fellow Big People of the Breelands, with two small exceptions. While her plaited hair was the same wayward brown, and her shoulders broad, she was taller then any villager Frodo had seen, and her eyes were of the steeliest gray, even as her mouth smiled.

'Master Underhill,' she greeted in a surprisingly maternal tone, 'It is good to see that you have survived the night with Strider.'

She nodded in the Ranger's direction, before dropping her voice to greet him. '_Elen sila lúmenn' omentielvo._'

Frodo looked at her in surprise, for even with her strange inflections, it was odd to think she knew the tongue of elves. She blushed.

'I know but a few words, but I wished to address him as befitting his station.'

Pretending to understand, Frodo took another glance around. Spying Sam, he picked up his pack and coughed discreetly. Mounting hastily, and rather clumsily, the woman spoke in a voice that carried to every man, woman and child.

'I will escort Master Underhill, Gamgee, Took and Brandybuck to the border of our land and ensure they are well kept. I will return within a fortnight, so do not fall dreadfully ill until I return.' 

This seemed to garner a good response, with laughter and the occasional cheer. Frodo stole a glance at Strider, but he was as unreadable as ever.

'Mind yourselves, and trust your judgment in all matters. And make sure Master Appledore stays away from the Boar's Head.'

More laughter greeted this admonition, and the woman smiled. When three children stepped forward, she was off her horse in an instant, hugging them tight and reminding them to mind their father and ensure Uncle Barliman did not misplace his head. 

There was a new tautness to her mouth when she was back on her steed, but when Strider moved, she followed without hesitation.

It was not until they were off the main road that Frodo thought to question his newly acquired guide, and was beaten to it by Sam.

'May I be so bold as to ask what has possessed you to follow us? Not that we mind so much, you don't seem to be half the rascal Strider there is, but you can understand our worry.'

She laughed a deep belly chuckle that was warm, and often used. '"That rascal Strider" heard that, and there are worse companions to take up with. But I suppose you'll at least be wanting my name.

'I am Briar Appledore, and I feel it is my duty to ensure no guests of my uncle's are harmed. '

'Not to mention let an adventure pass by,' Strider added.

She glared, then gave another small smile. 'I suppose my old bones are wanting for one last adventure, but I cannot help my blood, can I? There's none who can, I suppose. It's what we do with it that matters, from what I gather. Either way, it's of little consequence now.'

She addressed the hobbits again, an almost apologetic air about her tone. 'My father was a Ranger, and I suppose I have the urge to wander myself. But I would not pass by the chance to see the Black Riders, or spit in the eye of the Dark Lord. It's a weakness of mine, I suppose. Besides, I have business to attend to in Rivendell. I have received word there has been a recent return from Lothlorien, and Lord Elrohir promised to gather some mallorn leaves for me while he was there. 

'As for why Strider allows me to accompany him…if I was to ever know that, I would be dreadful rich. There's not a lady save one who knows his mind, and her only seldom. But I suppose it does no harm to have an extra set of eyes, though they are not nearly as sharp as those on the _dunadan_. And there are dangers in these woods, both big and small. I have managed to live through many minor skirmishes, and have become quite adept at defending myself.'

She gave a small grin, and affectionately petted her ride's neck. 'Besides, Jack here is a swift beast, and an experienced scout. He was the horse of Halbarad before he damaged his leg. He's still swift, but the ride is so rocky now that I am one of the few who can ride him.'

With that, she turned and booted Jack ahead. For the rest of that day, and the days thereafter, they saw Briar only seldom. Most often she was ahead, returning only to confer with Aragorn in hushed tones before riding out once more. She returned at nightfall, never saying a word about what she had seen.

Around the fire, if one had been lit, she would inquire after a great many things. She laughed in delight at tales from the Shire, relating a few of her own. Little by little they learnt a great deal about their companion. Her three children were a constant source of pride, as was her reputation as a skilled healer. She had seen her first elf when she was six and brought to Imladris. She had spent every summer there for the next dozen years, and still returned occasionally. During her visits, she had often studied the healing of the elves, and tried to repeat their almost miraculous work. As well as an adventurous nature, Briar's father had passed on a love for the written word, and she had read a great many histories. When Frodo expressed delight at meeting another scholar, she gave a detailed description of the Great Libraries of Rivendell. 

Strider very rarely took interest in these conversations, except to grunt in disagreement occasionally. The only time he spoke to great lengths was after she had laid her head down to rest, when he would tell those remaining news of the area they journeyed through. Frodo meant to ask after this curiosity, but never did.

So six days passed, through words and marsh, until they came to the Windy Hills. Briar no longer wandered, and the sword that had so far lain wrapped across her saddle was drawn. But the change that came over her was the most unsettling of all, for somehow she seemed almost to bear a dreadful resemblance to Aragorn, a reckless air.

'We will rest here tonight.'

…………..

I know, not much of a change to the story so far, but the deviations come later, though remaining disappointingly close to canon. Reviews appreciated.


End file.
